


Ghost Story

by Firebull



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Gen, Immortal Juudai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/pseuds/Firebull
Summary: Crow is out on a dare from Jack to visit a hunted place. Not soon after he arrived he meets an interesting individual.





	Ghost Story

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://gx5ds.tumblr.com/post/179203520213/day-2-ghost-story%22) for ygotober 2018
> 
> repost because tumblr

Crow muttered curses to himself as he made his way to one of the buildings right on the edge of ground zero. He wished that he hadn't opened his mouth when Jack challenged him to go out and search for the ghost rumored to live in the area. Or that he at least waited until it wasn't raining as heavily. His Team Satisfaction outfit was no match for the heavy rain and he was soaked to the bone in no time. Martha wouldn’t be happy with him if he came crawling to her with a cold. A shiver ran down his spine just imagining her reaction.

At least he finally reached his destination: an old skyscraper, half of it missing, the other half standing in what should've been an unstable angle. Yet the building, unlike so many others in the same condition, never collapsed.

Many put it down to the fact that a ghost hunted the place. He was often seen standing standing on the remains of a support beam jutting out of the 15th floor. Some people say that he can grow wings and fly away when they come too close, others say that he simply vanishes in the blink of an eye. Typical ghost stuff that could all be applied to someone playing around with their duel disk.

Not that it mattered much at the moment with the weather blocking the view. He couldn't even see the 3rd floor. Crow cursed when he heard the telltale roar of thunder from a nearby lightning strike. He might as well go inside and wait out the storm.

Inside it was surprisingly clean except for a few scorch marks here and there. Just a huge empty room. How boring. 

Crow spotted the staircase leading up to the higher levels and made his way up. All the levels were the same empty, slightly scorched and torn boring. All useable furniture long since taken by others and the pieces left behind in such horrible condition he had trouble guessing what they were. 

Somewhere in between all these floors Crow lost count on what level he was on, the signs all either missing or too burnt to make out. He wondered how far up he could go before the storm would make it too difficult to continue. 

He was so lost in his thoughts and the automatic dismissing of the bland floors that he would have missed the presence of another if he didn't announce himself to Crow.

"I wouldn't go any higher if I were you. You'll get blown away."

Crow instinctively turned around with his arm raised as if to activate his duel disk. Problem being that he left it with Yusei who wanted to fix one of the spell/trap card slots. The older teenager, who seemed to be barely older than Jack, just waved his hand around dismissively.

"I don't want to fight you. Not that we'd have the space in here, though dueling someone from Team Satisfaction does sound like fun. Maybe another time," the guy paused as he looked away from Crow and outside the missing wall and ceiling at the end of the room. "I didn't think I'd meet someone in a place like this."

Crow stayed skeptic. There were lots of people out there who weren't all that happy with them taking over their old territory. "Why? Because of the ghost?"

For a moment the other seemed confused, raising an eyebrow at Crow before realization hit. "Ah, yes. The ghost," he said, smiling as he looked into the distance as if remembering a private joke.

The other boy had apparently managed to find the only halfway decent furniture in the whole building to sit on. An old couch, it's cushions torn open and colour faded. Yet with the way a red jacket was draped over it and with the boy lazily sitting on top of it made Crow feel like he was standing in front of a king. 

Ironic that this guy who appeared to be barely taller Crow himself could make him feel like that when Jack, who was towering over almost everyone, had trouble inspiring said feeling.

The feeling only intensified when the other turned away from the city to completely focus on Crow. His stare felt piercing, as if he could see everything that Crow ever was and ever would be with one simple look. Not even security could make him feel this way and they had all his deeds on file.

The guy's gaze focused in on Crow's right forearm. It made Crow want to cover it even though there was nothing to cover. Jack was the one with the weird red mark. Maybe he had the right idea with the longer gloves if just one person looking at it felt this bad. Not that Crow would ever tell him that.

“I'm happy that he has someone like you,” the boy said finally, a smile on his lips as he went back to looking out over the destroyed city. The weight of his presence lifting away made Crow feel light enough that he felt like he could fly away.

“Wha-what's that supposed to mean?”

“One day you'll be a person who doesn't need to copy a legend to be one.” That didn't clear it up at all, but the other didn't seem to plan on explaining further as he was standing up and putting his jacket on. “You should get going, the storm is about to end and your loved ones must be worried.”

Crow looked up at the black sky. The sheer endless clouds illuminated every so often by lightning. “Looks like it'll go on for a while longer to me,” he said.

His eyes were drawn back to the other when he heard him laugh. "Storms always seem so endless while you're in the middle of one that you can't even see that its end is near. I'm glad I got to meet you, Crow. I'm sure that the next time we'll meet the storm will already be over."

"Hey, wait-" Crow called out as he reached for the other who was carelessly walking on one of the support beams. Before he could reach him everything around him lit up in a blinding white. The sound of thunder shook him to his very core. He backed away from the edge as his eyes worked on getting their sight back.

The storm was gone. If it weren't for the water dripping from parts of the destroyed building and his soaked clothing, Crow would've sworn it was never there in the first place. As it was he was left to stare at a beautiful sunset over the destroyed city. He looked around, searching for the other boy, but there was no sign of him anywhere. He was just gone with a flash. It was almost as if he was…a…ghost.

Crow's head whipped around, searching for a clue on which floor he was. An old sign in a half burned plastic case caught his attention. He wasted no time in trying to pry the case open just enough to get a good look at the number. He only managed to get it open for a few seconds, but they were all he needed to confirm his suspicions. He was on the 15th floor.

This building, the 15th floor, the support beam and gone in the blink of an eye.

Crow gulped. So he had been talking to the ghost, just that he seemed to be pretty alive. He should've known when he smiled at the mention of the ghost. Oh man, the others were never going to believe this.


End file.
